


For Every Action

by Cat_Moon



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: The show must go on.  It's all about physics.  Uh... sure.





	For Every Action

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird little thing I wrote back in 1994

 

Tarrant came to slowly, like wading up through a jar of molasses. He shook his head groggily, the sense of disorientation more extreme than any he could remember experiencing. Something about the situation was very weird. Very wrong. He was strapped into the pilot seat of a small ship. Which was bizarre, because going by the last thing he could remember, he should be dead at this very moment. Lying in his own blood on Gauda Prime.

Tarrant glanced around warily, amazed by what he saw. Soolin, Dayna, and Vila were similarly in flight seats, in various stages of regaining consciousness. What was happening?

His gaze fixed on two figures standing close together at the front of the ship, their backs to him. One of them was dressed all in imposing black leather, the other in billowing white. There was something familiar about the sight, about the murmured voices, but Tarrant was too groggy yet to comprehend what was going on. He strained to catch their earnest but quiet conversation.

"Have you finally gone mad?" the figure in black was saying in an agitated tone.

"You should know a lot about that," the one in white told him in a lightly teasing voice.

"But that area of space hasn't even been charted--it could be dangerous!"

"Have you got a better idea?" the white figure retorted calmly.

"What crazy plan do you have in your head, now?"

"None at all," the one in white replied in a suspiciously casual tone. "We simply need a place to think, decide where best to strike next."

"We're alive!" Vila's stunned voice suddenly echoed loudly in the quiet room.

The figure in white turned around to face the crew. "Of course you are. Did you think you were dead?"

Tarrant stared at the face he knew well, the dangerously sensual eyes and close-cropped black hair. "Servalan! What's going on?!" he yelled, on the verge of hysteria. "What are we doing here? Why aren't we dead?"

"How could you be dead, you silly lad?" Servalan said reasonably. "That would be violating the laws of physics."

"Huh?" Vila stammered.

"The laws of physics?" Soolin echoed.

Servalan's smile was blazingly patient. "You've heard of it. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"What has that got to do with us?" Vila demanded.

"Everything. You've seen it before. Think. Every action must have an equal and opposite reaction. You got Orac, then Gan died. Blake and Jenna disappeared, so you got Tarrant and Dayna. When Cally died, Soolin took her place. When the Liberator and Zen were destroyed, you got Scorpio and Slave." She paused for dramatic effect. "You thought Blake was dead, but he was actually alive." She tapped the figure in black, and he turned to face them, a predatory smile on his lips.

It was former Space Commander Travis--a man they'd thought dead.

Servalan continued. "You lost Blake and Avon, so now you have myself and Travis, and this ship, the De Sade. And," she added, pointing at the endless space displayed on the view screen, "we have a lot of work to do. Satan," she addressed the ship's computer, "ahead, standard by six."

 

the end

7/8/94

 

 


End file.
